Be my Princess 2:Kuon
by Franzenials
Summary: Prince Kuon had found his first love in his young age. But what will happen after this accident occured to their lives, Will he gather up his courage to share what his feelings for her is?


"King Teon of Aeterial States had arrived with his buttler and daughter" Zain II declared as King Teon holding her daughter's hands with his butler behind him approaches the Kings of the Kingdoms of Philip, Oriens, Charles, Altaria, Sanct Sybil, Dres Van, and Sharazal with their sons. Well Cleo was a bit feeling out of place for she was the only girl in the room. "The meeting shall start, We just need the little princes and princess with us to take them to the garden" Zain II again daclared. But what Cleo didn't notice was she was not really out of place and except she was the main focus of all the little princes. _'She's cute.'_ little Prince Kuon tought.

The princes and princess was then shown to the garden with Zain II watching over them amd Cleo was circled by the princes, _"This is wierd I need to talk.'_. So Cleo looked at each one of them with a smile and said "Hello, My name is Cleo, It's nice to meet you all. Well do you all want to play? I mean just staring at me will be so boring, right?" Cleo said and the Princes all looked at her surprised. "Hi! My name is Oliver it's nice to meet you Cleo" Oliver, who was the most friendly of them all said. "Oh, Hi! so what is the rest of your names?" Cleo asked then they all looked at her and begun with Kuon, "Hi I'm Kuon." "Sup my names is Aslan" "Yeah so My name is Sieg" "Hello my name is Hayden" "My name is really long so call me by my nickname Max" "Mm, Kevin" "My name is Ivan" "So what gme do you want to play?" she asked and the princes looked at each other "Hmmmm, How about.. a game of hide and seek?" Oliver said and all of them approved it. Since that day and on every time the princes and princess will see each other they will play that game and they became really good friends.

Cleo was the only girl in that group and at the same time she was the youngest, so every time something hapened to her, all of the princes will be over protecting her, that she really doesn't like.

It was Cleo's 8th birthday, and there will be a party held at their kingdom. "Mommy! Our friend Cleo is going to have her birthday, can we go? Please..." Kuon asked her mother. "We are really going, missing her birthday party will be really bad." said his father who was just finishing packing his things up. "So go to your room and pack yoir things up for tomorrow, okay?" said his mom and he nodded happily and rushed to his room. "Well looks like my little Kuon has his own little friend." his mother told his father.

"Yay! I'm packed up! I'm ready to see Cleo!!... Oh wait I need a pressent!" Kuon said and rushed to his mother's room. "Mom we need a birthday pr-" bit before he can finish his mom said "We already have one, and I'm sure she is going to love it!" his Mother told him then he leaped in joy as he went back yo his room.

 ** _The Day of Cleo's Birthday_**

"The King and Queen of Oriens had arrived along with their son Prince Kuon" declared the head butler of the palace. Cleo heard the announcement and rushed over outside the castle. "Oh my gosh! Big Brother Kuon is here!" she shouted and rushed outside seeing his friend after a period of time. Kuon rushed also inside and they bumped to each other. "Kyaaaa!" Cleo exclaimed as she fell and closed her eyes, but she didn't felt her expected inpact. She oppened her eyes and Kuon was holding her and she shouted and got up "Kuonny! Your here!" "Well I wouldn't miss my best friend's birthday, would I?" Kuon said as he helped her up. "Thanks for coming Brother Kuon!" she said and hugged him just then famillar voices showed up. "We wouldn't miss this hug! Would we?!" and there standing were the other princes. "You're all here too?!" she exclaimed happily "Of course! We wouldn't miss our little Cleo's Birthday." Hayden said.

The party went smoothly and all the boys were there with their little Cleo and it was time for the dance. Cleo danced with her father and sat on the chair while watching all of the people dancing. Just then she saw Kuon and Kuon was going to her. "Princess Cleo, may I have this dance?" he asked. Cleo, who was alarmed answered "What!?... I mean... It's my pleasure Prince Kuon.". They prettended to be formal with each other with just asking and taking the dance but they both end up laughing. Prince Kuon led his little princess to the ballroom and they danced. They both caught everyone's attention including the princes, who all also wanted to dance with her. King Teon was smiling while watching her little princess dance with a little prince. After Prince Kuon's dance with her all the princes also asked her to dance and she ended up dancing with them all.

The party was finally over, the princes and Cleo went to the garden to play a game of tag. Kuon was _it_ and he started running after Prince Oliver. "Ahhhhh! Kuon! Why me!?" Little Oliver shouted and Kuon saw Cleo running and decided to run after her instead. "I'll get you Cleo!" Kuon said just then Cleo who was happily running looked back and saw Kuon about to slip on a mud puddle and crash his head on a rock. She rushed to go save him and she did but the problem was she was the one who slipped and got her head bump into the rock causing her to loose consiousness. "Ahhhhh!" *Thud* "Cleo!" all of the princes shouted and rushed to Cleo's side "Cleo! Wake up! Cleo!" Kuon shouted as he held Cleo's head. And the other Princes called for help and in one second Kuon and Cleo was the only left once. "Cleo, No! Wake up! Don't go joking like this, Open your eyes! I-I'm so sorry! Please.." Kuon said but there was no response "This is all my fault!" Kuon said letting go tears in his eyes and hugged his unconsious friend. A minute later King Teon along with some men and his butler came dashing and saw the young prince hugging an unconsious Cleo. "Cleo! What happened?! Get her to the hospital!" King Teon who was already panicking yeld and held Cleo in his arms and ran out the palace and left Kuon behind. Kuon's parents and the other princes dashed to him too and saw him crying. _'This is all my fault!'_ that was the only thaught running in Kuon's mind.


End file.
